A Lesson Learned the Hard Way
by Elven-Princess135
Summary: A girl takes a fall and learns a lesson the hard way
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Hannah stared at the clock on the wall. Come on bell please ring, she thought to herself. This weekend was going to be so fun. Laney was having a party while her parents were away and Todd was going to be there. She really needed to get home to figure out what to wear that night. Being one of the hottest girls in the sophomore class had its bad side. She always went out and partied on the weekend but this party was going to be the party of the year. The best DJ in town was going to be there and almost the entire school was going. Last year Laney had thrown a party and she had had a hangover for the rest of the weekend and had a pregnancy scare. The bell suddenly rang. "Finally" she said quietly as she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. As she moved through the mass of people in the hall, she reached into her purse and fumbled for her keys. When she finally reached the door she had her keys in her hand and walked directly to her car. She opened her door and slipped into her red Chevrolet corvette. She put the key in the ignition and the car speed out of the parking lot into school traffic.  
When she finally got to her house, she parked the car in the three- car garage and went into the house. The whoosh of air conditioner hit her as she opened the door. It felt good after the 100-degree weather Alpine was having. Her shorts and halter had done her no good in the hot weather. She put her keys and purse on the counter and her bag on the floor. Cheyenne would take them to her room later. She walked through the house to her room. When she got there she went directly to her closet. After she looked at every outfit, she decided on the leather mini skirt, the black fishnets, the strappy stilettos, and her black leather bustier. After she had gotten the outfit on the bed, she slipped into the shower. When she got out, wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom. She walked across her room and turned on her stereo. Usher's Yeah was playing on the radio. She danced around her room as she got ready for the party. When she finally had done the finishing touches, she looked at the clock and it read 5:30. "Crap, I still have two hours to kill," she muttered. "Maybe I'll go to Laney house earlier to help with stuff?" she asked herself out loud. She walked over to the phone and was about to dial Laney's number when the doorbell rang. "Ugh!" she said as she put the phone down and went to answer the door. She got to the door and looked out the peephole. It was a Middle Eastern looking man in a dirty pair of jeans and holey tee shirt. She opened the door a crack and asked, "What do you want?" "All I want to know is why haven't you talked to me in a long time?" he answered. "What are you talking about I have never seen you before in my life, much less talked to you, "she retorted. The man was young looking, early thirties, and had a kind voice which made you want to sit and listen. She would have invited him in but she never better and thought he was some psycho that would kill her. "Yes, you have, long ago when you were a little girl, "he said in his calming voice. "You are a very deranged man so would you please leave the property," she curtly said. He answered with a simple "Alright."  
The turned around and said "That was very, very weird" All of a sudden she lost her balance on her heels and fell. She hit her head on the door and was knocked unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hannah's eyes fluttered opened. Her head killed from the fall. The sun shone in through the windows. The dirt floor was warm from the sun's rays. Hannah slowly got up and looked around. That's when she realized she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been wearing earlier but she was wearing a tunic. Everything had changed. The doorway was now a small room with a fire, table and chairs surrounding it. There were also stairs, which Hannah would have climbed in curiosity, but in these circumstances she started outside. When the door should have been was a cloth of thick white fabric. She pushed it aside and looked into the small street. The street was crowded with many, many people. The fresh food smelled and the vendors were yelling of their wares. She was jostled around as she walked past everything trying to take it in. All the people were talking in a weird language but for some reason she understood it. "Where are we?" she asked the person beside her, and to her surprise it was in the weird language she was hearing. "We are in Capernaum," the man answered. "Oh, thank you" she said politely but he had already pushed away.  
After wandering around the crowded smelly streets all day, Hannah finally made it out to the open streets. But after walking around all day and getting her feet stepped on, she just sat down on the side of the road. The crude leather sandals on her feet had no comfort in them and they had caused large blisters on her feet. She had pulled a head covering over her to protect her from the heat and sun though it offered little shade. She had found some lose change on the streets and decided to buy some water that she still had slung across her. As she sat in the dirt, a large crowd started over the hill. The large crowd then stopped and sat down. In the middle of the crowd was a man surrounded by twelve other men. She decided to find out what he was talking about, so she crept up to the edge of the crowd and listened.  
After him only saying a sentence, she realized something; it was the man at the door. Even though she was at the back, it sounded like he was right in front of her. His voice was the same calming voice but this time she sat and listened. This is what she heard. "Blessed are the pure in heart, for they will see God, Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called sons of God. Blessed are those who are persecuted because of righteousness, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are you when people insult you, persecute you and falsely say all kinds of evil things against you because of me. Rejoice and be glad, because great is your reward in heaven, for in the same way they persecuted the prophets who were before you. You are the light of the world. A city on a hill cannot be hidden. Neither do people light a lamp and put it under a bowl. Instead they put it on its stand, and it gives light to everyone in the house. In the same way, let your light shine before men, that they may see your good deeds and praise your Father in heaven."(Matthew 5:8-18) He paused for a moment to catch his breath and in this small pause Hannah tuned out thinking about what she had just heard. She had gone to church as a little kid but as she had grown older she started to fade out of the church life. The words that he had just spoken seemed familiar but she didn't know where they were from. She thought about the "light of the world" and what it meant. Did it mean that she was actually going to become a human light bulb or what else could it mean. At this note she started to listen again.  
"You have heard that it was said, 'Eye for eye, and tooth for tooth.' But I tell you, do not resist an evil person. If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also. And if someone wants to sue you and take your tunic, let him have your cloak as well. If someone forces you to go one mile, go with him two miles. Give to the one who asks you, and do not turn away from the one who wants to borrow from you.  
You have heard that is was said, ' Love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' But I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, that you may be sons of your Father in heaven. He causes his sun to rise on the evil and the good, and sends rain on the righteous and the unrighteous. If you love those who love you, what reward will you get? And if you greet only your brothers, what are you doing more than others? Do not even pagans do that? Be perfect therefore as your heavenly Father is perfect." (Matthew 5: 38-48)  
These sentences stuck in Hannah's heart. To turn the other cheek when someone hits you is stupid, but coming from him it seemed the right thing to do. But the thing to love your enemy was a little far fetched. To love someone you hate is impossible but when this man spoke he made it seem possible but she didn't have the slightest idea how.  
The man went on to talk about giving, prayer, fasting, money, worry, judging, prudence, prayer again, and others (Matthew 6:1-7:12) When he had finished talking on the hill a man covered in sores approached him. Hannah was grossed out because the sores were large and covered in pus and flies. Where he walked a large birth was given to him. When he finally got to the man he said" Lord, if you are willing, you can make me clean. "The man reached out his hand and touched the man. "I am willing'" he said. "Be clean!" Immediately he was cured. All the people around stood in shock from what they had seen, she was no exception. All the sores were gone and there were no scars. There was no visible evidence he had ever been sick. He got up and started dancing around. The man ordered, "See that you don't tell anyone. But go, show yourself to the priest and offer the gift Moses commanded, as a testimony to them." The healed man willingly went towards the city and Hannah assumed he was going to the priest. At that moment, the man got up and the crowd followed. As the mass of people moved towards the city, Hannah asked the woman next to her, "Who was that man that just talked?" "Don't tell me you don't know who that is, "the woman answered. "I'm sorry but I am new to these parts and don't know anybody, please tell me who he is," She pleaded the woman. The woman looked at her in a 'you are stupid' way and answered," That man was Jesus, of course." When the group reached the city, Hannah left the group to the now deserted streets. During the time this 'Jesus' man had been talking, dinnertime had long gone but she just started to realize how hungry she was. Since she had no money she took to wandering the streets looking for a place to eat. When, from behind, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was tunic. Hannah tilted her head up to see who her supposed attacker was. The face of a kindly old African met her eyes. " My Mistress, Master wants you in his quarters as soon as possible. Also, Where have you been we have been looking all over for you," the old man said. "May I ask who are you?" Hannah asked. The old man answered," Mistress, how could you forget me, I am your slave Marc and have taken care of you since you were a small girl." "What are you talking about; slavery was outlawed in like the 1860's, which was like 100 years ago," she exclaimed. He calmly replied," What are you talking about, 1860's, what is this 1860's thing, and slavery is not outlawed, it is the way of life I am used to."  
  
Hannah just stood there in complete shock. She had no idea where she was or, now, what year it was. Marc broke the silence and said, "Now this nonsense is cleared up, it is time to get you back home." Hannah meekly obliged and followed Marc through the mazelike streets and alleys. They started to get into a nicer part of the city; it had large houses and nice wide streets. When they finally stopped walking, she realized they had stopped in front of one of the biggest houses she had ever seen. When you looked in from the front you could see a immense courtyard with two large pools and multiple fountains.  
  
All of a sudden a man in about his early to late thirties came running at them saying, "Hannah, where have you been, you said you were just going out for a quick walk and you return long after dinner. Marc answered, " When I found her she was wondering the streets. "Thank you Marc but now will you leave us alone, I want to see how my wife is doing," he said curtly. "Well sir, I must talk to you before you talk to her," Marc said. "Marc, it is not that important, it can wait for later," the man answered. "Sir, it is that important, it will only take a second," Marc said sternly. "Fine, I will be right back honey," he said sweetly to Hannah. As they left, Hannah just realized the man had said wife, which scared her. She was only 16 and was in no hurry to marry. When she had gotten over that shock, she snuck up behind a column to listen to what Marc and the man were talking about.  
  
"Master Joseph, I think Mistress has lost her memory. I don't know what happened today but she does not remember me at all and I don't think she remembers anything about you either. I am truly sorry to tell you this but I thought you should know. Joseph stood there stunned for a long time and finally said, "So you are telling my new wife has lost all memory of me and everything." "Yes sir," Marc answered. "Well, that is a major bombshell but I will deal with, so I will go to talk to her to see how much she has forgotten."  
  
Joseph curtly and walked towards where Hannah was supposed to be. She raced over there and got there before he did to make it look like she had not been listening. "Hannah, do you remember who I am?" he asked. "Well you said I was your wife so you must be my husband, "she answered. " Okay, that is fine, do you remember my name?" he asked. Hannah simply answered," No." 


End file.
